I Hate You
by Jack Allen26
Summary: *THIS IS BEFORE HARRY POTTER WAS BORN* A young girl named Hunter goes to Hogwarts. While on the train, she meets another first, Bennett. Bennett and Hunter get along very well, but once Bennett gets sorted into Hufflepuff, Hunter gets into Slytherin. Their friendship is torn apart. Every Slytherin needs a Hufflepuff, but can they make up before Hunter joins the Dark Lord?
1. JK Rowling

I do not own the Harry Potter series, or the ideas of the wizarding world. A couple of people, places, and ideas are from J.K. Rowling, and I do not own them.

I enjoy the Harry Potter series so much, I think J.K. Rowling so much for writing the books.

I also want to thank my editor Jim Crafurd for putting up with my endless talking, and for helping me along the way with writing.

I hope you enjoy this writing as much as hope!


	2. Diagon Ally

Hunter and her brother, Jacob, walked down Diagon Ally, headed toward a building called Flourish and Blotts. When Hunter approached the building, she stopped. It was black, with large windows that showed many books about many different things. The wind blew and a little sign that hung right above the door rocked back and fourth making a squeaking sound. Hunter looked up and saw that it had a picture of a book outlined in red, and the words "_Flourish and Blotts" _were neatly printed out in silver.

"Come _on, _Hunter," said Jacob, grabbing his sisters arm and slightly pulling her toward the entrance. "This is just the first place we're going to and we have a very long list." Hunter looked at her brother and sighed.

"It's my first time coming here, let me take it all in," Hunter replied in a soft voice. She saw Jacob's mocking grin, and walked with him into the shop.

When the door opened, a little bell went off and a man that stood behind the counter looked up.

"I'll be right with you," he told them, and went back to helping an elderly woman with half a dozen books in her arms. Jacob pulled out a piece of parchment from his back pocket and studied it for a minute as Hunter looked at all the books around her. The walls were lined with books, and there wasn't much places to walk, for tables were scattered around the room with books overflowing on them.

Hunter loved to read, and hoped that Jacob would let her get far more books than she really needed. She looked over at Jacob, and saw that he was picking up a book from a table near by. Hunter went over to him, walking faster than normal, and saw the cover of the book in Jacob's hands.

It read, _The Standard Book of Spells __(Grade 6) By _Miranda Goshawk. The cover was brown and looked very smooth. Hunter looked up at Jacob and saw that his eyebrows we pulled together in frustration.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Hunter asked worriedly.

"Oh, it's nothing. Can I see your school list?" He asked in reply, quickly brushing off his previous face and putting on a smile. Hunter nodded and pulled out her list. It was crumpled into a little ball and ripped in some places. Jacob gave his sister a disapproving look, but didn't say anything.

He flattened out the paper as best as he could, and skimmed through it. "This is perfect," He said as he looked up at me. "It has everything that I had in my first year, so you can just use that." He folded the parchment neatly and slid it into his pocket.

A man walked up to the two kids and smiled kindly. "What can I help you two with?" He asked politely, as Hunter recognized him as the man that greeted them earlier.

Jacob cleared his throat and spoke up, "I'm going to be in my sixth year this year, and I need the books on this list, if you don't mind." He handed the man his parchment. The man took it and glanced at it briefly.

"Yes, of course. I have these just over in the corner." He jestured over to the far right corner. "What about you, young lady?"

Hunter shifted slightly, surprised my her own shyness.

"We already have her books, thank you." Jacob replied politely. The man nodded and set off to get Jacob's books.

Soon, they were out of the store, Jacob's hands filled with his set of books.

"All I really need now is a new cauldron, but we can save that for later," Jacob said, looking down at his parchment again. "We should go to Mr. Ollivander's next and get you a wand." Hunter's heart skipped a beat, and the two siblings set off again.

The wand shop was very different from Flourish and Blotts. The little place looked as though it was painted many years ago, but all that was left was the dark drown wood that was used for the structure of the shop. A little brown sign hung above the door, and little pieces of gold paint had been chipped off. A black wand was painted on with little stars next to them, and in a light gold, it read _Mr Ollivanders Wands. _

Hunter started to walk in, but Jacob did not move an inch.

"What is it, Jake?" Hunter asked.

"This is something you do yourself, without me," He replied simply. He took out seven Gallons and handed it to Hunter. Hunter took it and shoved the money down her front pocket. She nodded once and walked swiftly into the little shop.

A little bell rang when the door opened, but no one was in sight. Hunter walked forward, and stopped when she reached the front desk. Another bell was sitting on the table, and almost on instinct, she pushed down on it and a loud ringing noises sounded.

A ladder flew arcoss the wall, with a small man on it. He smiled and hopped off quietly.

"Hello, my young child. I'm Mr. Ollivander. Im guessing you wish to purchase a wand, yes?" The little man said, his voice old and rough. Hunter nodded. Mr. Ollivander snapped his fingers and a tape measure flew from the counter and started to wrap itself around Hunter. Mr. Ollivander nodded after a couple a seconds and turned around, toward many shelves filled with, Hunter assumed, wands. The tape measure flew back over to the counter and rolled up. Hunter stood in the little room, fidgeting with her fingers nervously. The little man returned with a rectangular box in his hand. He lifted the lid and a smooth brown wand layed there.

Hunter took the wand in her right hand and studied it.

"Just give that one a little swish and we'll see what happens!" Mr. Ollivander said exidedly. Hunter pointed it to the North wall and being up the wand a little and let it fall down quickly. Mr. Ollivander shook his head and grabbed the wand from her, and went to the shelves again. He soon returned with another wand. This one was rather pale, and had ingravings on it, like little vines. Hunter repeated the motion, but Mr. Ollivander grabbed the wand once more and scurried off.

He returned and handed Hunter another wand. This one was black and at the very end had a little design of circles. Hunter lifted the wand up and forced it downard. The black wand didn't _do _anything, but Hunter suddenly felt more powerful than she had five seconds ago.

Mr. Ollivander clapped his hands together in delight and smiled. "Wonderful! Just wonderful! That one right there is thirteen-and-a-half inches, blackthorn and dragon heartstring, very flexible. Very nice wand, that is," Mr. Ollivander held out his wrinkled hand. "That'll be seven Gallons please." Hunter pulled out the money Jacob had given him and placed it on the old man's hand.

"Thanks a lot," Hunter told him, as she slid her wand in her back pant pocket, and left the store.

Hunter looked to his right, and Jacob sat on a bench, his books from Flourish and Blotts sitting next to him, and a bag with two cauldrons on the ground. Jacob had a book open on his left leg, and a piece of parchment on his right. A bottle of ink sat on top of the stack of books, and Jacob wrote rather fast on the parchment. Hunter cleared his throat, but Jacob didn't seem to hear her.

"Come, on Jacob, school doesn't start for another two weeks," Hunter told him, snatching her brothers quill from his hands. Jacob rolled his eyes and shut his book.

"We need your school clothes, and mother said that you can get a pet of your choosing, as long as you pay for it yourself," Jacob told Hunter as he stood up. Soon, the two made there way to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Jacob carrying his books, and Hunter carrying the large bag of cauldrons.

After many minutes of walking, Jacob made a sharp right into a fancy looking shop. It was painted a light blue, with very open windows. On the building in large silver leaders it said, _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. _The sun made the letters almost sparkle.

When they entered the shop, a woman, Hunter guessed who was Madam Malkin, came up to them.

"From Hogwarts, yes?" She asked them. Hunter nodded, but Jacob didn't.

"Yes, but I don't need knew robes yet. My sister on the other hand does. She's a first year. We need everything," he told her.

"Of course dear. Follow me to the back room, now." Madam Malkin told Hunter. Hunter followed her down a hallway and into a little room. "Step up on that footstool and I'll size you up quickly."

After an hour, Hunter finally was able to leave the room. In her hand she had three sets of robes, a pointed hat, dragon hide gloves, and a winter cloak. Jacob was in the same position that he had been in when Hunter left Mr. Ollivander's. When he saw Hunter, he got up and packed away his things.

Hunter and Jacob walked just across the street, and was at the front door of Magical Menagerie. This store was painted a light brown, but there were no windows. The words _Magical Menagerie _was put right beside the door, and was painted over a picture of a white owl.

Hunter went in the the building, following Jacob, and almost choked. It smelt very strongly of droppings. It was also very loud. Hunter could hear squeaking, croaking, and hissing from many diffent directions. The walls were covered with bird cages and rat cages, and long boxes with cats.

Hunter already knew what she wanted- a cat. But when she walked up to the cat section her heart dropped. A cat was eleven Galleons seven Sickle and three Knuts. Hunter held out a little hand knit purple bag and sighed. She only had ten Galleons.

Jacob saw Hunters face of disappointment and walked over to her.

"What's the matter, Hunter?" he asked her. Hunter eminently looked at her brother and shook her head.

"It's nothing. Do you know how much an owl costs?" Hunter asked, hoping that it would be cheaper than a cat.

"Yeah, a barn owl is eleven Galleons and fifteen Sickels," Jacob told her, understanding what the problem was earlier.

Hunter sighed once again and walked over to a rather large toad that sat on a log in a cage. On a little piece of paper on the cage, were three little words. _Smooth Sided Toad. _Hunter bender down and grasped the toad around the understudy with one hand.

The large toad relaxed in Hunter's hand. Hunter smiled slightly and and walked over to the front counter. A witch was standing there, her pointed hat lopsided.

"How can I help you today?" she asked Hunter, sounding bored. Hunter set the toad on the table.

"I want to buy this toad. How much is it?" Hunter asked the witch.

The witch pulled out a piece of parchment and ran her finger down it. After a couple of seconds she looked back up at Hunter. "They're normally eight Gallons, but that one is very old. Almost three years. So he's only five Gallons and three Sickles." Hunter gave the witch four Gallons, and got fourteen Sickles back. "Do you want a cage?" The witch asked Hunter.

"No thanks," Hunter replied, already half out the door. Jacob was close behind, peering over Hunter's shoulder.

"What kind of toad is that?" he asked Hunter.

"A smooth sided toad," Hunter replied.

"What are you going to call him?" Jacob asked. Hunter shrugged and slipped the toad into her front pocket.

The siblings went down to the Floo Network station and went back to their home.


	3. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Hunter felt herself awaken. She opened her eyes to see the ceiling of her room, and suddenly sat up. The sun was shining through a large window and made the dark brown walls seem almost light.

Today was September first. Today, Hunter would go to platform nine and three quarters and get on the train to Hogwarts. A smile spread across Hunter's face, and she hopped out of her bed. She pulled off her baggy blue shirt and put on a grey shirt that pushed her stomach in. She pushed down her black shorts and pulled up black jeans that wouldn't allow her to fully bend her legs.

Hunter went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were golden, and hints of red would show when in sunlight. Even with the light on, though, the bathroom was still very dark. The walls where the same dark brown as her bedroom, and there was only one light that shone over the shower. Hunter grew up to like the dark. Her uncommon eyes always bothered her, and tried to hide it as much as possible.

Hunter got her hair brush and pulled it through her dark, brown, curly, hair. It took almost ten minutes to get through all the curls, for Hunter's her hair went to her waist. She looked at herself and smiled, pleased with how she looked.

Hunter walked back into her bedroom, and out her door. Her house had three floors- the first had the sitting room, dining table, and kitchen. The second floor had Jacob's room, Hunter's parents room, and the main bathroom. The third floor had Hunter's bedroom, a personal bathroom, a guest bedroom, and a storage area.

Hunter went down two flights of stairs and jumped off the last step, making a loud _bang _on the wooded floor.

"Hunter, please be more careful," a woman's voice said from the kitchen table. Hunter looked over, and saw her mother sitting at the head of the table, reading the _Daily Prophet._

"Yes mother. Is Jacob and Papa awake yet?" Hunter asked as she admired her mother's bright blond hair that curled up in a beautiful way.

Hunter's mother looked up from the daily prophet and looked Hunter up and down. Hunter shifted awkwardly, her mothers peircing brown eyes making her uncomfortable. She had small, rectangular, black glasses that was pushed up as far as possible.

"Jacob is doing his hair, and your father is putting on his clothes for today. You look nice," Hunters mother told her in a clear, rather loud, voice. Hunter nodded and sat down at the table. A sliver plate of eggs and sausage were right in front of her. Hunter picked up a fork, but ate very little, her stomach not ready for what was to come.

Soon, Jacob came down the stairs in an orderly fashion. "Hello mother, how are you this morning?" He asked, approaching the table.

"Fine dear, thank you," His mother replied, getting up from the table. "It's nine-thirty. Where is you father?" She stormed upstairs, her black heels clanking on each step.

Hunter pushed her food away and came to the closet right next to the door to the kitchen. She opened it and pulled out a pair of her own heels, four inches high, and sparkling with black diamonds. Hunter smiled and slipped them on. She walked back up the two flights of stairs and into her bedroom.

A small table was in the left corner, covered by two large trunks of clothes and books. Hunter picked up the two trunks and slowly made her way down the first flight of stairs.

As she walked past her parents bedroom, her father walked out the door. He stopped suddenly and took a look at his daughter. He smiled when he saw how perfectly beautiful she was.

"Good morning dear," he told her. He then saw the trunks in her arms and pulled out his wand. With a swish, the two trunks lifted into the air and proceed the float down the stairs. "Come on then, or your mother with have our heads blasted off."

The two made their way down the stairs and saw that another trunk, and a cage with a pale colored owl was at the door. Jacob was sitting on the couch, fiddling with his hands.

"We really do need to go, Father," Jacob said, standing up. Hunter's father nodded and, with another swish of his wand, the trunks and cage floated out the door.

Hunter quickly walked outside and went after the trunks. The trunks had already put themselves away in the trunk of the black car. Hunter opened the door and sat in the seat, her legs hanging out the side.

A few minutes later, her mother, father, and brother all left the house and went over the car. Her father went to drive, mother in the passenger seat, and her brother right next to her.

Hunters father looked into the backseat. "Are you guys ready?" He asked. Hunter jumped out the car and picked up a green toad that had been sitting in the grass. She sat back into her seat, closing the door, and nodded at her father.

After a thirty minute car ride, though it seemed much longer, they finally made it to the train station. Before Hunter could even get her trunk, her mother stopped her.

"Dear, I know your very nervous, but you don't have to be. Just be yourself and you'll get out into the right house," the woman patted her daughter on the shoulder and smiled. "Now that that's done, we can fix up your face a little." She pulled out lipstick and lightly smeared it in Hunter's lips. The color was a dark red, and matched her eyes perfectly. Her mother nodded in a approval and walked to her husband.

Hunter got her trunks and took after them. Her stomach twisted in a not and she tried not to sweat.

Hunter has been through the platform many different times, because she would go to see her brother off. This time was different, though. This time, she would go on the train and leave with her brother. Hunter watched as Jacob ran through the brick wall with her mother. She took in a deep breath and ran into the wall.

Suddenly, right as she would hit the wall, Hunter emerged into another world. Many people were standing with their family's, smiling and laughing. Hunter stood more straight and went after her mother.

"Ok, Jacob, send me a letter when you know if you'll be able to make it home for the holidays," Hunters mother told Jacob as she combed her hands through his hair.

"Mother, I will come home for the holidays, I always do," Jacob replied, blushing.

"If you have a lot of school work, I want you to stay," she told him strongly. Jacob nodded and went over to his father. Hunter stood awkwardly in front of her mother.

"Write soon," her mother pushed Hunters hair away from her eyes, "Don't forget to let people see your face, dear." Hunter forced a smile and kissed her mother on her cheek.

"I'll see you soon, mother," Hunter said. She backed away and came upon her father. Hunter wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "Love you."

Her father nodded. "Love you too, honey. Behave yourself, and work hard."

The train's whistle blew and all the kids on the platform ran into train, waving their hands at parents. Hunter followed Jacob onto the train, and down one of the cars. He stopped at one compartment and stepped inside.

There where two other people already there- both boys with long black hair. Jacob saw Hunter standing at the door and frowned.

"Sorry, Hunter. Now that we're away from mother and father, I think it would be best to go find friends or something," Jacob told her. Hunter pushed her lips together and walked down the aisle. Most of the compartments had many people in them, and not enough room for Hunter.

Then she came upon a compartment that only had one other person. Hunter walked in and looked at the rather tall boy.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked him, smiling. The boy looked up at her nodded. He seemed very shy. Hunter sat down right across from him, studying him, like her mother. The boy had light brown hair that pointed in every way. The very tips covered his eyes, like he was trying not to be noticed, but he had freckles all over his nose and cheeks. "My name's Hunter, Hunter Lee," She told the boy.

He tried to smile, but failed. "I'm Bennett," he mumbled.

"What house do you want to be placed in?" Hunter asked. The boy drew in a breath.

"Well, my father is Gryffindor, and my mum is Hufflepuff. So I guess either of those would be okay," Bennett said. Hunter was shocked for a spilt second. Bennett seemed so shy, but his voice was low and rough. Hunter quickly pushed her shocked look away and nodded.

"Yes well, both my parents were in Ravenclaw and so is my brother," Hunter told him, shifting uncomfortably.

Bennett combed his fingers through his hair and Hunter saw his dark green eyes. "You didn't answer the question," he told her. Hunter though for a moment.

"I guess I don't know what I want to be in. My family always expects the best in me, but I've never been like them." Hunter turned silent and looked out the window. She realized that her nerves had calmed and she wondered why.

After a few minutes, Bennett broke the silence. "You know, I think that I'm going to like Hogwarts," he said to Hunter. Hunter looked back upon Bennett.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," he answered in thought. Hunter didn't question the boys weird saying, she almost understood it.

Hunter looked back out the window, realizing that she had no idea what house she was going to be.


	4. The Sorting

Night had fallen, and Hunter had taken the courage to talk to Bennett. At first, Bennett only answered in two words, but after awhile he talked causally.

"What about your family? I've already told you about my Parents and little brother," Bennett said, running his hand through his brown hair.

"It's not really that interesting. My mother and father were in Ravenclaw and my brother is a sixth year Ravenclaw," Hunter told Bennett.

"Alright, what job does your parents have?" Bennett asked.

Hunter laughed and said, "my mother works in the Department Of Innernational Magical Cooperation at the Ministry, and my father is head of the Department Of Magic Law," she saw Bennett slightly tilt his head to the side in confusion. "They work for the most boring department. It would be much better if they worked in the Department Of Magical Games and Sports, don't you think?"

Bennett grinned. "So, you like quidditch? My favorite team is the Wimbourne Wasps. I first saw them play when I was seven years old and have loved them ever since," Bennett said excitedly.

"Ohmygosh! I _love _the Wimbourne Wasps! I didn't know you were a Stinger too!" Hunter and Bennett went on and on about quidditch for the remaining time of the train ride, until they were interrupted by the whistle.

Hunter got her trunk and checked to see if her frog was still safely in her pocket, and walked along side Bennett.

"Over 'ere first years!" a loud booming voice yelled. Hunter looked over to see a very large man with brown curly hair covering his entire face, and wearing a large coat that hung at his feet.

Hunter stopped, amazed and disgusted by the large man's appearance. Bennett grabbed her robe sleeve and pulled her so they could catch up the group following the man.

They walked for a little while, until they ended up at a large lake. Hunter gasped with Bennett as they saw a huge castle perched on the side a mountain.

"That'll be Hogwarts, and that lake infront of yall is The Great Lake. We're going to take the boats over to get to the school," the man told the kids. "Only four to a boat now," the man said, seating himself a boat. Hunter and Bennett got on one with two boys, still gazing at the castle.

Very suddenly, the boats moved across the Great Lake. Hunter smiled and leaned over the edge, putting the tips of her fingers in the water.

Bennett laughed and leaned over right behind Hunter, following her motion. "Don't fall in!" he yelled, lightly splashing her with water.

"Oh, do you really want to go there?!" Hunter said, splashing Bennett back. Bennett grinned and grabbed Hunter by the waist and pushed her over the edge, only to pull her back in just as the tips of her hair got wet. Hunter screamed and leaned into the boat, now laughing.

Without noticing, they had reached Hogwarts. Bennett saw the two other boys leave the boat and grabbed Hunter's hand and pulled her, once again, to the large man. They followed him into the castle. The hallways were large, and the ceilings must have been forty feet tall. Large candle lit chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and torches were placed along the walls.

The large man stopped when he reached a large door. "Y'all will be goin' in there after a minute or two. McGonagall will be here soon." Just like that, the man opened the door a crack and went inside.

Everyone looked around at each other in confusion. Hunter saw Bennett looking at her, and she shrugged, interested on what was on the other side of the door.

After several minutes, an older woman wearing a green robe and a black pointed hat, came out the door. She had a pair of glasses shaped like an ovel sitting at the very end of her nose, as if they were going to fall off.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, young first years!" She said as she clasped her hands together. "I'm Professor McGonagall, one of the teachers here. Now, you'll go into the Great Hall in a second and I'll call you by last name alphabetically. A hat will be placed on your head and it will tell you what house your to be in. After that, you'll go join your house at their table. Any questions?" Professor McGonagall looked at the students and smiled. No one spoke. "Follow me, then."

Hunter and Bennett went after Professor McGonagall and walked through the door. The first thing Hunter noticed was the ceiling. There wasn't one. Instead, a brilliant night sky filled with stars was there. But when Hunter tilted her head, she saw a flicker of a ceiling almost thirty feet up. Bewildered, Hunter looked at Bennett, and saw he was looking right in front of them.

Hunter followed his gaze and saw a large brown hat, the point lopsided, sitting on a stool. Then, she realized that their were other people in the room. She looked behind her and saw four long tables, each one filled with kids of all ages wearing different colored robes.

Suddenly, the old hat seemed to fold itself inward like a mouth.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_ but I'm the smartest hat you'll meet, _

_You keep you shirt tucked in, _

_You keep you hat pointed, _

_And I'll tell you what I see, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, _

_And I'll tell you we're you ought to be. _

_Will you be Gryffindor, _

_Where they're brave at heart, _

_And daring, nerve, chivalry;_

_You might belong to Hufflepuff, _

_Where they loyal and just, _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Maybe you belong with Ravenclaw, _

_Where you have wit and learning, _

_To be wise and kind; _

_Or perhaps you're in Slytherin, _

_Who are cunning folk, _

_And achieve until the end. _

_So put me on young chap, _

_I'll tell where to go, _

_For I'm the Thinking Cap!"_

The tables burst into applause the second the Sorting Hat finished its speach.

"ADAMS, SAWYER," Professor McGonagall yelled, standing next the stool, and holding a piece of parchment. The room went quiet.

A small boy with shaggy white hair walked confidentiality up the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Sawyer and after a couple of seconds, the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

A table to the far left erupted in applause and many people dressed in robes with green ties jumped up and yelled. Sawyer took off the hat and ran over to the table were many people slapped his back and high-fived him.

"ANN, PEYTON," McGonagall shouted. A girl with black hair styled into a bob quickly walked to the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!" The table on the far right clapped, but no one left their seats or shouted.

Then another girl, Hannah Baker, got into Slytherin. Stewart Cele was the first Griffindor.

"DALE, BENNETT," McGonagall shouted. Bennett looked at Hunter nervously and slowly walked to the hat.

After several quiet minutes, or maybe seconds, the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" A table right next to the Slytherin's clapped and jumped up.

Hunter stood in the group of unsorted kids, shocked. _Bennett is in Hufflepuff. _She told herself. _It's ok, it's ok. You don't have to be in the same house as everyone you meet. _But, another voice spoke up. _He was very friendly, though. I really enjoyed hanging out with him. _

Hunter shook her head and tried to calm herself. Many people went up to the stool and left in applause, but Hunter didn't hear it. She breathed quickly, nervous, and fiddled her thumbs.

"LEE, HUNTER," Professor McGonagall yelled. Hunter stopped breathing. She walked slowly up the stairs, and finally sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the old hat on Hunter.

_"_Ahhh, such an interesting mind you have," Hunter heard the hat say. "Family in Ravenclaw, friend in Hufflepuff, but you in neither." Hunter's eyes widened.

_What do you mean? Am I not to be in Ravenclaw? _She asked the hat.

"You can be in any house you please, weather it's the right one or not," the hat replied. Hunter sat, bewildered. She could be in any house she pleased.

She looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw her brother, whispering to someone beside him. Hunter frowned. She looked over at the Hufflepuff table, Bennett looking right back at her.

She took a deep breath.

_Place in the house I'm supposed to be in. _She thought.

"That is a wise choice, little one," the hat said. "It'll be..." the hat raised its voice so it boomed across the room. "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table clapped. She didn't move. Slytherin. She was in Slytherin. Hunter found her legs and walked to the table, more confident each step she took.

An older girl high fived Hunter and presented a seat at the table. Hunter took it and looked around at her new classmates. The cheering had died down Noah Malone was put into Ravenclaw. After that, two more boys in Slytherin, a Gryffindor, and a girl Slytherin.

An old man, who Hunter recognized as Albus Dumbledore after reading the Daily Prophet, stood up. Everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to him. He opened his arms wide a let out a huge smile. "Welcome! Welcome to Hogwarts this fine evening. I don't wish to keep you from our feast, but this must be said. Eat up!" At that, Dumbledore sat down, still smiling.

Hunter looked in front of her. A sliver plate and goblet was sitting on the table, but there was no food. She looked up. No one had food.

"Hey, watch this!" A girl said to Hunter, nudging her on the ribs. Hunter looked at her plate again, and with a loud _pop! , _a bowl of red sauce and a plate of chicken wings were in front of her.

Next to that, there was spaghetti and meatballs, and after that there was steak. Every inch of the table was filled with every type of food you could think of. The girl next to her had already started to eat.

Hunter found the roast beef and put it on her plate. She ate. She had seconds, and thirds, and finally fourths.

"That was delicious," she said. An older boy a couple seats down seemed to have heard her and smiled.

"You shouldn't eat that much next time," he said. Hunter sat, confused. "There's still dessert!" he yelled. Hunter looked at her plate. The chicken wings a disappeared, and in its place, a bowl of chocolate pudding was there. Hunter sighed in fullness and put a large helping of it on her plate.

After a long time, the desserts disappeared and Dumbledore stood up again. "Well, now that we are all fed and watered, I have a few things to tell you. For first years and those who need reminding, the forest is forbidden to all. Mr. Filch has also asked for me to remind you that magic should not be used in between classes while in the corridor. Now, I'm sure tiredness is coming, so off to bed!" Everyone got up and headed out the large door.

"First years follow me!" A male yelled over the rush of people. Hunter headed to the voice, being pushed and shoved my people behind her. "The common room is in the dungeons. Pay attention to the next couple of places we go- it'll be your home for the next few months."

Hunter pushed her hair behind her ears and studied her surroundings. They walked down the large corridor Hunter had stood before the sorting, and came to a set of marble stairs going bellow the school. They walked down them, their footsteps making loud sounds that echoed against the fire lit, stone, walls. Once at the bottom, the ground was stone, rather than marble, and the ceiling lowered to about nine feet. The only light source was the occasional torch that hung on the wall.

There were many wooded doors along the stone walls, a dark brown that looked like it was about to fall of its hinges. After many maze-like turns, they stopped in front of a bare wall.

The prefect cleared his throat and spoke very clearly, "_Pure-blood!" _

The previous stone wall slid backwards and to the side, leaving a large gap in the wall. They walked through, and entered the Slytherin common room. Hunter walked down a few steps and looked around nervously.

The walls had changed from the stone, and into black walls that had curves and indents, sometimes taking the shape of a large snake. The darkness of the room made it seem as though there were no ceilings, and Hunter heard the quiet sound of waves slamming together. She looked to her left and saw large rectangular windows taking up the entire wall, for the exception of a fire place. Outside the windows was a dark green, that swayed back and forth. In front of the fire place was two large black leather couches with a small table in between.

Hunter walked past them, the rest of the group already disbanding. She passed a wooded table, with people already sitting down and talking rather loudly. Along the other side of the room was another couch and a couple of chairs, though they were black, they almost seemed a light shade of green from the large window beside them.

Hunter felt that she should be cold, from the darkness of her surroundings, but was very warm. She let a small smile slip through her lips and stood, lonely, in the middle of the room. A small white cat jumped off one of the couches and ran over to Hunter, rubbing its head on her leg.

"Ahh, sorry about that!" a small voice said. Hunter looked up from the cat and saw a small, pale boy. He had large grey eyes, but his hair was completely white. It was very shaggy, and covered the tops of his eyes. "Abby is still a kitten. She's a little social, to be honest," the boy said, his voice a note higher than average.

"Please, it's fine. I love cats," Hunter replied happily. The boy picked up the kitten and held her up to his face, his white hair blended in with the cats. "My name is Hunter. Hunter Lee," Hunter told the boy.

"Mine is Sawyer," the boy said, shifting on his feet.

"Come around everyone! Come around!" the boy that she followed to the common room said. Soon, everyone had come to make a circle around the boy. "So, for those who don't know, I'm the new prefect, Richey, and I'm supposed to tell you guys a couple of things." Richey took a deep breath. "Slytherin is all about being the best of the best. So you must study hard and be smart about your decisions. Yes, Slytherins are commonly known as rule breakers, but if you get in trouble, Snape will put you in detention faster than you can say Merlin's Beard. Also-,"

"Thank you for that, Richard," a low voice said. Richey looked behind him, and a man wearing a long black cloak, and with greasy black hair, stood there. "I'm Professor Snape, the head of this house, and your potions teacher." He looked over the group of kids. "As Richard had started to say, Slytherin's do not, under any circumstance, look for trouble. We also must look presentable and sharp, so I will be assigning detentions for anyone with their shirt tucked out or tie on crooked." Professor Snape looked over the students again. "We also have a notice board that will hold all announcements like quidditch tryouts, tutors, and most importantly the new password to get into the common room. It will change at midnight on every fortnight." Once again, Snape looked over all the students. "Sleep well, and be up and down here by seven." Snape turned quickly around and walked hurriedly up the stairs and out the door.

Everyone immediately turned around and the girls walked towards a door that was beside a small table, the boys to a door that was beside a large circular table. Hunter left Sawyer with his cat and followed the rest of the girls. After getting through the door, she was in a different hallway that had seven doors. She saw a girl infront of her go into a room labeled _Year Seven. _Hunter went down to the very end of the hallway and stopped infront of a door that said, _Year One. _

She opened the door and saw directly ahead was more long windows that covered the entire wall. There were four beds, each in one of the corners, and a couch, two chairs, and a small table in the middle of the room. Two girls were already in the room.

"Hey, who are you?" A girl asked, her blonde hair in short french braids.

"I'm Hunter, you?" Hunter replied.

"Hannah, and this here is Riley," the girl pointed to another girl that had dark brown hair in a braid on the back of her head. The girl named Riley nodded. "Me and Riley's stuff was at the foot of our beds. Mine's the one facing the couch right there, Riley's is the one facing mine."

Hunter saw her trunk sitting on the floor next to a bed that faced one of the windows. She went over to it and ran her hand across the bed cover- it was a dark green color. She sighed and thought about Jacob.

The door opened and a girl with wavy black hair that just went past her jaw line skipped into the room.

"Heya! I'm Paisley!" The girl's face broke out into a huge smile. She turned to Hannah first. "What's your name?"

"Hannah," Hannah pointed at Riley. "That there is Riley." Riley nodded again.

Paisley looked over to Hunter a smiled. "I _love _you hair! It's so pretty!" She told her. Hunter smiled, pleased that all get hard work with brushing it that morning had payed of.

"Thank you. I'm Hunter by the way," Hunter replied politely. Paisley opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but noticed her trunk at her bed. "Oh! That's very nice of them to bring that up here." She walked over to it and went through all her stuff.

For the next while, Hunter stayed at her bed, watching Hannah and Riley talk with their heads together, and Paisley mutter things under her breath. Hunter thought about how much she and Bennett had talked and laughed, and she wished that he was here now.

"Well, it's been a very long day, I think I'll get to bed. Have a glorious night and I'll see you in the morning!" Paisley said, slipping under the covers, already in her nightgown.

Someone knocked at the door and Hunter turned her head to see who it was. An older girl came in and smiled.

"Hey, I'm the prefect, and was just saying that it's lights out in five minutes, so hurry up." She smiled once again left the room.

Hunter changed into her nightgown, followed by Hannah and Riley, and got in her bed. Soon, the lights turned off. Hunter looked out into the lake, watching the waves sway back and forth.

It was a long time before she fell asleep, her thoughts refusing quiet down, but eventually sleep pushed her eyelids down, and she went into unconsciousness.


End file.
